


Le film

by plume_94



Series: Le film 1 & 2 [1]
Category: Les Casseurs Flowters (Band), Orel/Gringe
Genre: Film, M/M, Sexe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: En entendant la voix de son colocataire, le sang de Guillaume ne fit qu'un tour. Son esprit se vida. Merde. C'est tout ce à quoi il réussissait à penser en cet instant précis. Il appuya maladroitement sur la télécommande pour éteindre la télévision, mais ne réussit qu'à enlever le son. L'image était toujours là. Il plaça précipitamment un coussin sur son entre-jambes et se tourna vers son colocataire qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce en appelant son prénom et dont la voix s'était brusquement éteinte.





	Le film

 

« J'suis rentré. »

En entendant la voix de son colocataire, le sang de Guillaume ne fit qu'un tour. Son esprit se vida. _Merde._ C'est tout ce à quoi il réussissait à penser en cet instant précis. Il appuya maladroitement sur la télécommande pour éteindre la télévision, mais ne réussit qu'à enlever le son. L'image était toujours là. Il plaça précipitamment un coussin sur son entre-jambes et se tourna vers son colocataire qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce en appelant son prénom et dont la voix s'était brusquement éteinte.

« Guillaume, t'es l- »

Aurélien le regardait les yeux écarquillés et son regard se posa sur la télévision devant lui, jouant toujours la même scène. Guillaume se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche en suivant son regard et le vit rougir peu à peu, comprenant soudain ce qu'il était en train de regarder, avant qu'il ne le regarde de nouveau.

« Je- »

Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Il n'était pas censé rentrer avant des heures, à la base.

« Je suis désolé. » balbutia-t-il avant de s'éloigner pratiquement au pas de course vers sa chambre.  
  
  
  


Guillaume ferma les yeux en entendant sa porte claquer violemment et déglutit avec peine. Il avait honte. Putain, qu'il avait honte. Lui qui détestait ne serait-ce que les contacts physiques, même avec ses plus proches amis, il s'était retrouvé mis à nu devant l'un d'eux. C'était même son meilleur ami, s'il était honnête. Aurélien et lui vivaient ensemble depuis maintenant trois ans dans ce petit appartement et, malgré le fait qu'Aurélien était plutôt quelqu'un de tactile envers les autres, il avait réussit jusqu'ici à garder une certaine distance avec lui. Une certaine pudeur, afin de se protéger. Et voilà qu'il venait de le voir, à moitié nu, le pantalon baissé, devant un de ces films pornographiques dont il avait le goût. C'était quoi leur première règle, déjà ? _Ne pas baiser sur le canapé_? Ça aurait pu tout autant être _Ne pas se masturber devant des films de boule dans le salon._

Guillaume se ressaisit soudain et se rhabilla, si on peut dire, avant de fixer la partie de l'appartement vers laquelle s'était évaporé Aurélien. Évaporé... plutôt enfuit. Il se demandait ce qu'il était en train de faire, de penser. Il était sûrement paniqué et troublé à propos de ce qu'ils s'était passé. Guillaume savait qu'Aurélien n'était pas trop porte sur ce genre de choses... enfin sur le porno. Il ne parlait que très rarement de choses comme ça et semblait gêné lorsqu'ils en parlaient entre potes. Lui, il était plutôt romantique. Et surtout très timide en amour. Guillaume se dit qu'il ne supporterait pas de laisser un malaise grandir entre eux deux à cause d'une simple vidéo et se leva avec la ferme intention de lui parler, afin de crever l'abcès qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir se former.  
  
  
  


Aurélien claqua la porte de sa chambre avec plus de force qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité et s'affala sur son lit, la tête la première. Il plongea celle-ci dans son coussin et étouffa ainsi un grognement de frustration. Il se sentait idiot. Idiot et sale. Pourquoi Guillaume avait-il décidé de se mater un film de boule dans leur salon, en son absence ? Pourquoi était-il revenu à la maison, lorsque ses plans s'étaient annulés à la dernière minute ? Il le savait bien pourquoi. Parce qu'il voulait rentrer aux côtés de Guillaume afin de passer ce temps là avec lui. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pensé à le prévenir qu'il revenait plus tôt finalement, de ne pas avoir fait plus de bruit en entrant dans l'appartement, quelque chose enfin pour qu'il se rende compte de sa présence imminente. Il se sentait sale d'avoir vu son ami dans une position dans laquelle il n'aurait jamais dû le voir. C'était secret, intime, cette activité-là. Lui-même la pratiquait, des fois, en cachette. Même s'il devait avouer qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment se satisfaire ainsi. Il en avait plutôt honte. Et il n'aimerait pas que son ami entre pendant qu'il était en train de se branler devant un de ces films. Et puis, surtout, il savait l'aversion qu'avait Guillaume pour les contacts quelques qu'il soient. Alors ça ? Le fait qu'il n'avait pas pu se cacher de son regard ? Il devait être rouge de honte, paniqué même. Et c'était lui qui lui faisait se sentir comme ça. Aurélien sentit ses yeux le piquer. Déjà que Guillaume se montrait constamment distant avec lui, ceci ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Il savait qu'il le tenait éloigné par pudeur, parce qu'il n'aimait pas le contact. Maintenant, il le tiendrait éloigné par honte. Aurélien sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue en pensant au malaise qu'il venait d'installer entre eux sans faire exprès.  
  
  
  


Guillaume restait les bras ballants devant la porte de sa chambre sans oser faire le moindre geste. Et s'il refusait de l'écouter ? De croiser son regard ? Est-ce qu'Aurélien aurait honte ou même serait dégoûté de le voir ? Il resta silencieux et essaya d'entendre ce qu'il faisait de l'autre côté de la porte mais il n'entendit rien. Il serra alors les poings et prit une profonde inspiration, avant de toquer trois fois à la porte en bois.  
  
  
  


Au bruit, Aurélien se redressa brusquement. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Il resta silencieux et lorsque trois petits coups se firent entendre de nouveau, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite dans sa poitrine de nervosité.

« Ou-oui ? » dit-il d'une voix assez forte pour se faire entendre par Guillaume de l'autre côté de la porte. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en entendant la manière aiguë et étranglée avec laquelle sa voix était sortie.

« Orel... ? C'est moi. » lui parvint la voix de Guillaume, étonnamment incertaine comparée à ce dont il avait l'habitude.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent imperceptiblement dans sa poitrine en entendant sa voix et il se passa une main sur le visage pour en sécher les quelques larmes qui y avaient trouvé refuge.

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda Guillaume, après un instant.

Aurélien sentit son cœur s'emballer. Est-ce qu'il devait l'autoriser à entrer ? Il imaginait déjà la gêne et le malaise qui s'installeraient entre eux. Il ne se voyait pas supporter le regard de Guillaume. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagissait comme ça ? Est-ce que des amis sont censés être aussi gênés l'un envers l'autre dans ce genre de situation ? Ne sont-ils pas plutôt censés en rire ? Pour dédramatiser la chose ? Mais il n'avait jamais été comme ça, il n'avait jamais réagit comme les autres, alors avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir plus en profondeur, il s'entendit lui répondre qu'il pouvait entrer.

« Oui, viens. »  
  
  
  


Guillaume entra dans la chambre d'Aurélien lorsqu'il en reçu l'invitation et, malgré le fait qu'il sentait son cœur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine à la déchirer, il s'efforça de paraître confiant. S'il ne faisait aucun effort de son côté, Aurélien se refermerait comme une huître. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur lui, c'est tout à fait à ça qu'il lui fit penser. Aurélien détourna le regard, d'un air embarrassé, après ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Guillaume vit le rouge pointer sur ses joues et sa main agripper nerveusement les draps de son lit, et s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, incapable de s'approcher plus de lui.

« Hum... ça va ? demanda-t-il, avant de s'insulter mentalement devant la question idiote.

\- Ou-oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? dit Aurélien, d'une voix qui se voulait assurée. Mais il ne trompait personne.

\- J'suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu reviennes aussi tôt... s'excusa Guillaume en se passant une main derrière la nuque, embarrassé par ce dont il faisait allusion.

\- Hum, oui... dit Aurélien les yeux baissés, évitant toujours son regard. J'ai eu... enfin, mes plans ont changé.

\- Orel... soupira Guillaume. Tu vas refuser de me regarder à présent ?

\- Je... non, c'est que... bafouilla Aurélien en tentant de relever la tête mais il abandonna, décidément trop gêné.

-Je te dégoûte ? réussit-il à articuler, en déglutissant.

\- Hein ? »

Aurélien avait relevé la tête à la vitesse éclaire et le regardait à présent avec de grands yeux.

« Non, pas du tout. Où c'est que tu vas chercher ça...

\- Tu refuses de me regarder depuis que je suis entré dans la chambre.

\- C'est que... commença-t-il en rougissant légèrement, je te connais Guillaume. Et je sais que tu dois être atrocement gêné que je t'ai vu dans cette position. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser...

\- Ouais, mais c'est pas de ta faute. C'est plutôt de la mienne, soupira Guillaume. Et je ne veux pas que cet... accident installe un malaise entre nous.

\- Non, non... Moi non plus, je ne veux pas que les choses changent. Je comprends que ce genre de choses puissent t'intéresser, ne t'en fais pas. C'est moi qui suis bizarre. Peut-être que je suis trop coincé, au final.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je sais pas... j'arrive pas vraiment à accrocher à ce genre de films. Je veux dire... Avec moi... ça ne marche pas trop. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une histoire autour à laquelle me raccrocher.

\- Une histoire ? dit doucement Guillaume en se rapprochant de lui et s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Mmh oui, dit Aurélien en rougissant. Je ne peux pas faire... ça, sans aucun sentiment.

\- Je comprend. C'est plutôt bien non ? demanda sincèrement Guillaume.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ça a l'air de te contenter toi. »

Guillaume fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il parlait toujours du porno lorsqu'il disait ça ?

« Je suis désolé, murmura Aurélien en rougissant. Je ne sais plus trop ce que je dis. »

En voulant se reculer sur le lit, ses doigts rencontrèrent ceux de Guillaume et il se mit à rougir de plus belle.

« Désolé, bafouilla-t-il se levant brusquement pour s'éloigner de Guillaume.

\- Eh Orel, tout va bien. C'est quoi le problème ? demanda Guillaume, les sourcils froncés, en se levant à son tour.

\- C'est que tout ne va pas bien justement. Déjà que tu n'aimes pas quand je te touches, alors maintenant ça va être pire. Je me sens sale de t'avoir interrompu pendant... ça. Et surtout... je me sens sale parce que ça m'a fait ressentir quelque chose de te voir ainsi, avoua-t-il, les yeux au sol.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi... mais te voir te branler devant ce film... ça m'a retourné l'estomac. D'abord, parce que j'ai eu peur que tu m'en veuilles. Puis... parce que ça a fait grandir quelque chose en moi... que je n'arrive pas à définir.

\- Orel, ça t'a excité ? demanda précautionneusement Guillaume, confus.

\- Je... je sais pas. Je suis désolé, dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

\- Arrêtes de t'excuser bordel. » soupira Guillaume en s'approchant de lui et en attrapant soudain sa main.

Aurélien sursauta et le regarda d'un air paniqué, s'apprêtant sûrement à se prendre un coup.

« Est-ce que ça t'excite ça ? demanda-t-il en posant la main d'Aurélien sur son entre-jambes.

\- Je... ne put qu'articuler Aurélien en rougissant violemment au contact.

\- Et si je fais ça ? » demanda Guillaume en se penchant vers lui et l'embrassant doucement, remontant son autre main sur sa joue.

Le cœur d'Aurélien vola en éclat au contact. Guillaume était doux, tout le contraire de ce qu'il s'était imaginé en le voyant regarder ce film.

« Est-ce que tu aimes que je t'embrasse ou est-ce que ça te dégoûte ? demanda-t-il, une pointe de nervosité dans la voix.

\- Non, j'aime beaucoup. Mais je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas que ça soit juste comme ça, murmura-t-il contre sa bouche. Comme dans tes films.

\- Pourquoi tu veux que j'agisse comme dans ces films ? On est dans la réalité là, dit Guillaume en souriant avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Mais je ne suis pas une fille, raisonna Aurélien en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Et... ?

\- Et tu aimes les filles. Celles qui ont de jolies formes, des lèvres pulpeuses...

\- Et je pense que tu as raison. La baise sans l'amour, ça ne rime à rien. Et c'est tout ce qui m'arrive quand je suis avec ce genre de meufs. Alors que toi... on a une histoire, on aime les mêmes choses, on a les mêmes amis, et maintenant... je m'avoue enfin que je suis attiré par toi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je crois que si j'instaurais cette barrière entre nous inconsciemment, c'était parce que j'avais peur justement de comprendre ce que je ressentais pour toi. »

 

Aurélien resta bouche-bée devant cette révélation et embrassa Guillaume passionnément. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de ça sans se l'avouer ? En refoulant ses sentiments au plus profond de lui-même au réveil ? Est-ce qu'il lui disait la vérité ? Il l'aimait donc aussi ? Il les fit tomber lourdement sur le lit et cala sa tête dans son cou en se blottissant contre lui. Il ne savait pas s'il lui disait la vérité, mais l'avenir le lui dirait.

 


End file.
